Youth of the Nation
by Jason Reso
Summary: I decided to write this after hearing the song 'Youth of the Nation' by P.O.D.,It has the same tragedies as the song also.Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Based off of the song 'Youth of the Nation' by P.O.D.

Speed:We don't own Sonic and co,or any P.O.D. songs...there...I said it..Also,it has bits of the Song in it.

Also,Some parts of the characters are short,just to let you know.

-----

_Last day of the rest of my life,I wish I would've known..._

Sonic had just finished breakfast,He got his skateboard and left for school.When he finally got there he was greeted by ;Shadow, "'Sup Sonic?" he had said, "Nothin much..." and he went to leave for class.

-----

Sonic had just entered the class,everyone was running,but he didn't hear anything except... Gun blasts. That was when he was shot twice in the chest.

_Maybe this kid was reachin' out for love,_

_Or maybe he forgot who he was,_

_Or maybe he just wanted to be hugged,_

_Whatever it was,_

_I know it's because,_

_We are,we are,The youth of the nation..._

_-----_

Amy told her mom goodbye as she left,it was 8:00 PM,the sad part of it was,she was a hooker...She's been this way ever since her dad left her...To bad he never told her she deserved much better.Sure she acted proper around the guys,but she had no resepect for herself.

_The same situation,_

_Just different faces..._

_-----_

Tails sat in class throw paper,trying to fit in.He always broke the rules,trying to be one cool.He was never realy one of the guys,no matter how hard he tried.It's kind of hard when you have no friends,He put his life to an end, they might remember him then.

_He crossed the line,there's no turning back,_

_He told the world how he felt with the sound of a gat,_

_We are,we are,The youth of the nation..._

_-----_

_Who's to blame for the lives that tragedies claim,_

_No matter what you say,_

_It don't take away the pain,_

_That I feel inside,I'm tired of all the lies,_

_Don't nobody know why,_

_It's the blind leading the blind,_

_I guess that's the way that the story goes,_

_Will it ever make sense,_

_Somebody's gotta know,_

_There's got to be more to life then this,_

_There's got to be more to everything,_

_I thought exists._


	2. The Kids Aren't Right

I know I haven't been on in a while,I was pretty busy with homework and stuff,but here's a 2nd and last chapter of Youth of The Nation

_When we were young the future was so bright (whoa)  
the old neighborhood was so alive (whoa)  
and every kid on the whole damn street (whoa)  
was gonna make it big in every beat._

now the neighborhood's cracked and torn (whoa)  
the kids are grown up but their lives are worn(whoa)  
how can one little street  
swallow so many lives?

Chances blown  
nothing's free  
longing for  
what used to be  
still it's hard  
hard to see  
fragile lives  
shattered dreams 

A 

_Jamie had a chance, well she really did (whoa)  
Instead she dropped out and had a couple of kids (whoa)_

fter Tails' suicide, Poor little Cream couldn't take it, she dropped out of school, followed Amy's foot steps.She had a couple of kids after,3 to be exact,Her mom got so mad she kicked her out of the house.

Knuckles sat in his room playing his guitar and smoking some pot.He got addicted to the stuff after Sonic & Shadow started doing it.Since he's started smoking pot, He got too lazy to go get a job.

- 

_Mark still lives at home cause he's got no job (whoa)  
Just plays guitar, smokes a lot of pot (whoa)_

-------------------------

Shadow sat in his room,holding the rope that held his fate.He took it and wrapped it around his neck and kicked the chair he was standing on away.He started to struggle at first, but soon accepted it and died.

Espio reached into the bathroom cabinet and took out a bottle of pills.He just started shoving the pills into his mouth until he got drowzy and fell to the ground with a thud.The pills were spilled all over the ground, the bottle of painkillers next to them.

_Jay commited suicide (whoa)  
Brandon OD'd and died (whoa)  
What the hell is going on?  
Cruellest dream, reality_

Chances blown, nothings free  
Longing for what used to be  
Still, its hard, hard to see  
Fragile lives, shattered dreams

Go!

Chances blown, nothings free  
Longing for what used to be  
Still, its hard, hard to see  
Fragile lives, shattered dreams


End file.
